


Incoming Call

by CloudAlevaz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAlevaz/pseuds/CloudAlevaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly, who's pregnant with twins, is away in Birmingham, England for a pathology conference, leaving Sherlock alone with their two year old daughter, Ophelia. Agreeing to video call one another when they're free at night, Sherlock realizes he's awful at timing. A rather horny Molly surprises Sherlock just how much sexual appetite she has, how desperate she is for a release and how she's desperate enough to show him right then and there through their computer screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was a smutty idea I showed my friend Katie. I was inspired by the video chat stills that Sherlock had with John in ASIB, where Sherlock's eyes widen and the idea came from that alone. I had the silly idea that Molly was out of town at a conference, and her being in her second trimester, her sexual desires are heightened and being away from Sherlock, even for a couple of days was too long for her to bare. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, unbrit-picked, my smut in it's roughest & rawest form. Any and all errors are my own. This is the second smut idea I have, though this is my first published piece. I have one more to publish.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Incoming Skype call:_

_Molly Holmes_

_[click to answer] [click to answer with video] [click to reject]_

 

An image popped up of a beaming smile on a short, petite woman with a heart-shaped face, giving her long chestnut brown hair a nice warm glow to her soft complexion. Her smile was honest, sincere, and her eyes gleamed with unconditional devotion to the curly black haired man with razor sharp cheekbones, who was giving her an irritated, yet a sincerely loved and rare smile in return. There was white in the background, obviously the reflection of the small amount of snow that covered the earthly grounds as well as the trees that were now naked from their usual green cloak of leaves. The woman had her arms wrapped around the waist of the taller, and slim man, who was shielding himself of the cold winds of winter.

It was an old picture that this woman decided to hold upon her profile picture on the video application, which gave the man an honest shake of his head with a sly smile. His wife was always sunny, full of warmth which aided in melting the usually cold heart he possessed. If he came to think about how far he has come from the deepest pits of his mind from the constant use of a needle, to now, a life of almost blissful domesticity with his family, he wouldn’t believe it if someone told him. He wasn’t verbally expressive on how far he has come, but it was always something he held great pride to.

Sherlock Holmes clicked the icon that accepted the call with video, waiting to see how his lovely wife would respond to him. His easily warm smirk faded into an irritated, yet small frown when she didn’t answer immediately; she always replied within the first couple of rings, but the call almost dropped until the rings ended and a decent-sized square appeared to load the upcoming video footage. The woman he saw, even in the hasted and quick attempts to shield her assuming once naked body into an acceptable coverage before answering the call, was always beautiful. The face looked of bewilderment, eyes widening at the sight she saw in return before she hovered around the computer. She wasn’t sitting, but leaning over the laptop, giving Sherlock an undeniable view of her cleavage, her full breasts casually concealed by one of Sherlock’s favorite gowns, leaving a sudden, awakening stir in his cock; obviously she had nicked it while the man was unaware when she packed for her trip. He smiled at her sneakiness, and mostly how utterly delicious in it she looked even through a little square on his computer screen.

“Evening, Molly. I suspect I called you at a rather inopportune time?” Sherlock inquired, raising an eyebrow at her, keeping the list of deductions out of his mouth and kept in his mind, before getting a lovely giggle in return, despite knowing well that she was expecting him at that hour.

“No, of course not. Just got out of the shower, that’s all.” She smiled in return before walking off screen to retrieve something. “Comfortable?” She asked, passing through the camera as she obtained some more items, though she inquired about the obvious mint green Egyptian cotton (Sherlock was always picky) sheet draped over his own naked body.

“Yes, very much so.” He commented, pursing his lips as he couldn’t help but feeling his cock stir every single time she passed to and fro from the computer camera. “Was there any movement from the babies today? Did you weigh yourself today? Molly, you know I have to weigh you every week. Did you eat well? Did you drink the suggested two liters of water? Did you –”

“ _Sherlock_.” She called him sternly, finally shutting him up once she had whatever items she grabbed on the bed and brought over the laptop to the bed, perched on top a pillow. Sitting cross-legged, the rounded bump of her belly looked more visible, though not massive. Molly couldn’t keep herself from smiling at that, despite his badgering concern. “I’m fine. _Yes_ , I gained one pound and seven ounces, _Yes_ , I ate very well, no side effects, craved grapes, ate some grapes, drunk one liter and seven hundred forty three milliliters of water. Planning to finish the two hundred and fifty-seven milliliters before bed. _No_ , I didn’t strain myself today, _Yes_ , I allowed myself to stop and rest when I needed, _No_ , I didn’t accept the help of the people there. I’m only twenty-one weeks pregnant, Sherlock. I am not yet in need of additional assistance. I can still walk like I normally do, everything is fine. Is Ophelia in bed?”

Sherlock blinked at the constant answers, even the answers to the questions he was about to say were given. Maybe he was being too predictable with his constant questionnaires he had Molly do on a weekly and daily basis; all in the name of science to catalog any and every possible change in his wife’s pregnancy. Some say, (Some _have_ said— _John_ ) he was going a little too far with everything, but to _him_ , he wasn’t. He had perfectly justifiable reasons for his actions, going as far as being Molly’s literal beck and call at any given time. It was a privilege Molly has yet to use often; some say (her _co-workers_ ) that it’s a true blessing to have a husband (despite how strange and odd it was for _her_ husband to offer such a thing) willing to do absolutely anything for their pregnant wives. She thought differently considering they didn’t live with the man in question; it was more irritating, but it was something she gladly tolerated.

“Ah, yes…” Sherlock agreed to her words, cautiously looking at Molly grabbing the bottle of lotion, almost distractedly. Of course, of _course_ , how could he forget Molly’s post-bath routine? “Ophelia’s in bed. She insisted for two bedtime stories, but I’ve only told her one. Gave her a bath, yes, letting her finger paint wasn’t the best of ideas. No fuss this time. She says she misses you, of course, but doesn’t mope around about it.” Sherlock reported with rapid-fire speed as the woman through the screen listened well as she spread the most-likely cucumber melon moisturizing lotion on one of her legs, which he didn’t realize they were spread open and bent at the knees. She spread the lotion to her thigh, down her calf, then back up her thigh, pushing a bit of her dressing gown up. Sherlock swore he saw more than what he should of, which that possibility made his cock stir once again.

“Good.” Molly replied as she paid attention to her task at hand, unfortunately not seeing the obviously flustered look in her husband’s face as he attempted to shift positions to let his awakening cock a chance to breathe.

Sherlock only simply observed, finding it completely unnecessary to hide his conspicuous arousal from his wife since they were free from any possible interruptions. It was something he really wasn’t used to, the constant arousal he felt, and how easily he could succumb to his body’s wishes and pleasures as he took note how Molly’s body transformed and changed in front of his very eyes. John had explained to the expectant father he gets _turned on_ by seeing his wife go through these changes. The doctor had also explained partners of expectant mothers can experience pregnancy symptoms, ranging from morning sickness to spikes and surges of sexual appetite. It would usually mimic what the mother was experiencing, but from what Sherlock noticed during Molly’s second trimester, her appetite was strong; thus making Sherlock easily taken in.

“Molly, you _know_ what that does to me.” He said, strained almost as he looked directly at the camera, not the screen, as he left the niceties of mundane check-ups to just get to the point. His hand had slithered down into his sheet, between his own legs to gently grasp his girth to give himself a relieving stroke.

Molly had been working on her other leg, and Sherlock could have sworn Molly was doing that on purpose. “What are you talking abou—” Molly began to ask before she looked up, quickly assessing his face before breaking out into a mischievous grin. “That sheet doesn’t cover up what you’re actually doing underneath.”

“So what?” He retorted almost defensively, almost letting his cock go to prove his point, but his hand kept a firm grip.

Molly only smiled and put down her legs to cross them comfortably. She looked down to the loose strap that kept her naked body covered, away from his aroused look. However, she pretended to contemplate her next move, pensive as she pulled one end of the strap to make her bow loose. “So what….” She started as she spread the lapels apart, still keeping her modest breasts concealed. It’s always fun to tease and give him a show. Sherlock hitched a breath when he saw more of her perfectly rounded breasts, no longer the small perky pair she had before; they were fuller with the intention of supplying sustenance to the two souls she’s been carrying for the past several months.

“I’ll just continue on my business then.” She teased as she grabbed her bottle of lotion, placed a dollup of the white cream onto the palm of her hand before putting it back on the bed. Her hands rubbed together to spread the lotion in her hands, to not make it as messy before she rubbed it on her face and neck.

Sherlock continued to look through the screen; despite the grand high definition display his computer _boasted_ to have, it didn’t do enough justice to how Molly looked. It irritated him that he couldn’t be there, with her, in front of her, watched her as she freshened herself up like every time after a bath. He wanted to be there, to see her teasing hands easily loosening the strap of his dressing gown that kept everything in place, like she was currently doing. It irritated him to the very edge, but he still couldn’t help but give himself a few twisting movements as his cock was getting firmer and firmer with anticipation and arousal.

Molly’s hands went to the gown’s lapels, spreading them further apart, letting more and more of her breasts in plain view in front of the camera, knowing Sherlock well enough what he’d be doing without even mentioning a single direct word about it. Further and further she separated the parts until her breasts were on full display as well as a glimpse of the rounded stomach Molly proudly had. With more lotion, she spread it all across her chest, cupping her breasts and massaging them tenderly, sighing briefly at the slight contact of her sensitive buds.

 The man on the other side of the call had not yet let go of his trusted sheet despite how eager his hand was treating him at the sight of Molly, not caring of the fact that she was almost naked and showing him just that. His eyes widened at that, he stared at her, continued to stare, and felt no shame for doing so. “Molly.” He called, deep, even so it caused the hairs at the back of Molly’s neck to shoot up at that. “You’re doing this on purpose.” He accused lightly, but his only response was a further caress of her breasts to get the lotion everywhere.

Molly looked at the stiff man (she bet other parts of him were stiff as well) and only pouted her lips, letting her hands fall to her thighs. “Yes, actually. It’s been a while.” She tried, possibly trying to win him over.

“We had sex before you left yesterday.” He said matter-of-factly with only a grim look on his face.

“So? It isn’t my fault I already crave you.” She huffed with a smirk as she slipped the gown off her, letting the silky fabric fall to the bed before comfortably placing her hands on her stomach for a nice rub.

Sherlock blinked at the action, unsure of what to take of his practically naked wife on the screen, her belly rounded with their twins inside, growing.

"How much I want you right here, with me... Touching me, caressing me, squeezing my tits, your hand here." Molly said slowly as her and continued to caress her beautiful glowing stomach. "How much..." She said, pausing as she closed her legs for a moment before she went off screen for a moment.

Sherlock's mouth fell a bit, suddenly his mind was snapped out of it when he noticed Molly wasn't there. He was so entranced by her words, her movements, her gorgeous growing body, he had not realized his hand started a steady and teasing rhythm. The room suddenly became too hot, too much to bear despite the cool of the Egyptian cotton gave him just moments before. 

Molly returned to the view of the camera, this time with her hands definitely not empty. She came back, fully naked like it was the most natural thing in the world for her, with a few things that made Sherlock's eyes widen. He spotted a lengthy clear glass rod with a mushroom shaped head; it wasn't thick nor was it comparable to the size Molly was already used to with her husband, but he knew it was her favorite. She loved the feel of it inside her, how smooth it felt, how the extra weight made her orgasms feel richer and much more intense, Sherlock remembered her telling him. He also spotted a clean facial towel that kept the toy clean before use, along with a small bottle of a clear liquid, and a foil packet. Sherlock blinked heavily at what she was planning and he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Well, he never expected this to happen, having a wank in front of his computer screen while he watched his wife fuck herself. It was definitely not something he was planning when he logged on that night.

Molly propped the overly fluffy pillows right behind her to easily support her back and neck before placing her laptop in direct view where she wanted it to be. She sat directly in front of it, but at a fair distance away since she didn't need to be up close to it. She grasped her toy with such delicacy before grabbing the foil packet with the other. "How much, Sherlock, how badly I want you inside of me." Molly murmured softly, pupils blown with arousal as she felt her hot cunt drip at the thoughts that ran through her mind. Ripping the foil packet, she took the condom and slid it on easily onto her toy, making sure everything wasn't lose, and fitted perfectly. She brought it to her lips, just the tip, the head, representing the head of Sherlock's own throbbing cock, before bringing her delicious tongue out around it slowly.

Sherlock was finding it difficult to control the rhythm he was signaling down to his hand. He desperately wanted to come, to feel that blissful state, but he knew he had to control himself. He needed to ease himself, to allow himself the pleasure of delayed gratification. Plus, his recovery time was slowly adding up over the years, giving him another push to not lose himself before the party has started. He glanced to the screen, allowing the hand that tightly held his composure and his sheet around his naked body to drop the grip, to let it fall to exposed his still chiseled -- yet scarred -- chest. 

Humming appreciatively, Molly popped the glass toy into her mouth, thoroughly expressing her excitement by pleasuring the non-excitable toy in her hand. Her eyes shut lazily before they peaked open a moment later, her mouth cracking into a wicked smile. Her supple lips kissed the shaft, giving it slow and leisured kisses, long and full to get it ready for her. "Mmm." She hummed, letting the toy pop out of her mouth before she moved it to circle one of her darkened pink and pebbled nipples. She sighed happily as she trailed it to her other breast, giving it the same thorough action before letting the toy trail down to her round abdomen. Sinking further south to her soaking cunt, she used that as an excuse to recline herself back to the comfort of the pillows against the headboard, letting her head a good support against the softness. Her luscious, freshly-shaved and moisturized legs uncrossed, leaving them spread so her lovely pussy could be in plain, glistening view for her husband. 

"Mols..." Sherlock said, in complete awe and bewilderment at the sight before him. He rubbed his eye with his free hand and tried to look closer, not realizing his pet name for his wife slipped out of the confines of his lips. "You're....so gorgeous, so wet, Molly." Sherlock panted, blinking rapidly as if that helped him to have a clearer view. 

"For you, Sherlock. It's always you." She replied, licking her lips slowly as she let the head of the toy spread her wet folds before letting it circle lightly on her clit. She mumbled a curse under her breath as the ministrations continued, finding herself almost close to her peak already. However she had enough self control to make herself stop with a breathy pant before directing the toy towards her entrance. She gasped lightly when she finally slipped it inside her slick entrance; even though she shouldn't of felt full, she did with what she had. Her body tingled with excitement, yearning for a hard release in front of the camera. Molly had never felt so naughty in her life, allowing herself to masturbate in front of her husband -- with the computer and internet connections as a medium. Her free hand went to knead her breast and squeeze her swollen nipple as her soft moans went in line with the quick little thrusts that was her toy inside her.

Sherlock found the comfort of the basic wooden back support the basic dining chair supplied; at that moment it was good enough for him to get comfortable. At last he allowed himself to show his own actions be in full view of the camera since he thought it was only fair. Oh, he was definitely getting off at seeing his randy wife fuck herself as she thought of him, and only him. He groaned at his quickened strokes as he felt his insides beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach, the excitement in his body beginning to form for a release, oh god, he couldn't help it. "Molly-- I'm going to, I can't hold it any longer." Sherlock almost whispered, his voice deep and strained as his hand worked faster at rhythmic motions. 

"Fuck! I-- I can't hold it either--" Molly panted, surprised she managed to reply to him though hearing those deep words echo through her room, not caring for who may have heard, made her own hand work even faster. She was lucky enough she was able to still get off in a comfortable position by herself, but she knew the chance would die down as her belly grew over the upcoming months. The wave of bliss hit her faster than she could manage, causing her body to shake and tremble as she felt her orgasm pulse and run through her entire body with such intensity, such force, she cried out a guttural moan. She almost screamed her husband's name, in simply pure ecstasy, she couldn't bother paying attention to any sounds that didn't come from her or the man behind her screen.

Sherlock's hit through him the moment he saw all the physical signs of Molly reaching hers, allowing to spill his load on his belly as he groaned and moaned his way through every last drop. His body felt numb, his whole mind calm in that euphoric state. Of course he couldn't compete with the much stronger orgasm Molly's pregnant body allowed her to have, and when he slowly blinked his eyes open, Molly still breathed heavily with a limp leg flat on the bed. The toy was out and tossed nearby, arms-length, but he saw Molly's chest still falling and rising quickly though it slowed with every breath.

Giving a moment to clean himself with the a clean tissue, he cared little for the sheet that pooled around his waist on the chair. He was lucky Ophelia inherited her mother's heavy sleeping since it was hard to wake up the toddler, and it gave him a massive sigh of relief knowing he didn't have to explain himself where those scary noises came from. A chuckle from the detective caught Molly's attention back as she lazily reached for the laptop and dragged it near her as she smiled at him. "I felt like something was missing." She whispered softly, smiling at him.

"My cock?" Sherlock answered with a proud smirk at her.

"Sherlock!" Molly squeaked before getting herself into a small fit of giggles. "Yes, of course I was missing your cock."

"Now I can't tell if you're telling the truth or being sarcastic with me." Sherlock's smirk disappeared and was replaced with an avid frown, which made Molly laugh even more at that. 

"I guess you won't find out until I get home." Molly said, giving herself a turn to smirk for the two of them. 

"Oh, Molly, now that's definitely not fair. I wasn't expecting to wank in front of my computer tonight!" Sherlock huffed irritably, shielding his cock with the sheet.

"And I was." Molly's smirk has yet to fade.

"You planned this." Sherlock stated accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the camera, clearly directed at her.

"Yes. Because a pregnant woman needed to have a much needed release with her husband after a very, very long day today." Molly pouted innocently at him, even pouting her lips at him. "I am guilty."

"Now I'm tempted to declare a sentence when you get home." Sherlock added, eyes still narrowed and brows still furrowed.

"And one you shall bestow to me." She replied, still feeling relaxed after the whole ordeal that she couldn't possibly take Sherlock seriously. "Now, I really have to head to bed, got a big day tomorrow."

"Good, then you can come home the day after tomorrow so I can take you and fuck you hard on the sofa." Sherlock stated with a deep growl, still slightly irritated.

"Well I'll catch you until then, Good night, Sherlock." Molly giggled, giving the screen a kissy face, knowing that irritated him even more.

"Alright, Good night, Molly. Rest well." Sherlock replied, yawning with the sudden realization that he might actually sleep that night. 

"I will." Molly said with a smile before waving good-bye and exiting, unable to contain the new excitement of coming home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I finished this at 3am, so if I've slacked off at the end, I apologize!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (PS, my tumblr is cloudbatch for any of those who are interested.)


End file.
